4 page letter
by bluGwen85
Summary: They never told each other what was in their hearts. She finally got the guts to do it. Songfic. "4 Page Letter" Aayilah
1. 4 Page Letter

Hey again! It's Bell.  This is my second songfic.  This one is probably more sentimential, in that it's a little bit more depressing and I tried to make it a little bit more realistic.  This one has nothing to do with my other one, although I could have done it that way, too.  But it's not.  Again, some R&R would be great, but you don't have to.  All R&R is welcomed.  Thanks!

Bell.

*****************************

Allura sat at her desk, trying to write a letter to Keith.  She sighed.  The boys had left only a couple of months ago and yet, it seemed like a year since she's seen them.  Allura even made sure that Nanny didn't take down her pictures or even changed their old rooms, just in case she forgot what had happened in the years that they've grown and changed the galaxy.  

Allura took her letter to Keith and went into his room.  Keith's room was the place Allura visited most often.  _I miss him so much . . . . .  
  
_Mama Always Told Me To "Be Careful Who I Love"   
And Daddy Always Told Me, "Make Sure He's Right"   
I Always Had My Eyes, On This One Particular Guy.   
I Was Too Shy, So I Decided To Write._   
  
_

Once there, she locked herself into the room and sat down in the middle of the room.  It still smelled like him; She could still feel him near her.  

_  
I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.   
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.   
I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.   
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time_  
  


Once she opened her eyes, she knew what she needed to tell him.  He needed to know how she spent the last five years desperately trying to love him, and how he broke her heart by leaving without anything but a simple goodbye.

_  
People Always Sayin That I Play Myself For You.   
They Say That You Don't Even Notice Me (Echo)   
Maybe When I Get The Nerve To Come To You.   
Promise Me That You Won't Diss Me._   
  
Allura stopped as soon as she was done, and signed her name.  She quickly stuffed it into an envelope and addressed it to Keith.  She ran into the hallway, bumping into the postmaster just as he was leaving with the outgoing mail. 

"Please send this as fast as you can.  It's important," Allura asked, not realizing what kind of look and grasp she had on the poor, old man.

"Yes, Princess.  I will try," He shuffled past the thinking princess and disappeared around the corner.

_What the hell did I just do? . . . . . _

_I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. (A Kiss)   
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time (He Better)   
I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.   
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time_

Allura went back into Keith's room and laid down on the bed.  She knew she HAD to do it--- to send this letter.  But something deep inside her told her that there was still a chance that she was wrong.  There may still have been a chance that he didn't return the feelings.  

Allura shook her head to clear her thoughts.  That was the wrong kind of ideas.  Everyone noticed how well a couple the two made.  Lance wouldn't shut up about it.  Even though Lance became her closest friend, next to Keith, that is, and told her on more than one occasion that Keith felt the same, she couldn't help but think back to the countless times when she and Keith spent so closely to each other and the endless times she thought she felt something between them.  _I think Lance called it chemistry . . . _

_  
Ima Write You, A Love Letter Tonight (echo)   
You Better keep Watch Cause The Mail Mans Coming.   
Ima Write You, A Love Letter Tonight (echo)   
You Better keep Watch Cause The Mail Mans Coming. _

Allura sighed, slowly drifting in and out of sleep.  For a moment, she thought she felt Keith wrap his arms around her and say, "I love you."__

_I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. (A Kiss)   
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time. (He Better)   
I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. (A Sweet Kiss)   
And When I Write Him He Better (When I Write), Get It On Time.  
(Repeat)_

When she woke up, there was a letter waiting for her.  In Keith's handwriting.


	2. U Got it Bad

Hey everyone.  Bell again.  For some reason, the wrong story was mixed up "U got it Bad."  I don't know exactly how, but it was and I am going to fix it.  I will also try to fix the fact that this one came out as one big paragraph and I apologize for it BIG TIME!  I am in the mists of trying to fix it.  So, PLEASE, PLEASE, if you have any suggestions or know how to fix this problem, let me know ASAP and I'll see what I can do about it.  Also, I am literally just starting my chapter fic (it took me about six months to write up my outline—only because I lost my original and my character analysis).  So, get on my case about that one.  I am also trying to write a raunchier short fic.  It won't be outrageously raunchy, but let's just say that the two characters will be a lot more . . . . "outgoing" about their feelings for each other.  Enjoy! Bell ***************************** Keith casually walked into the house him and Lance shared for the past two-and-a-half months since they left Arus.  His heart hurt that the thought of Arus.  He had to leave his one true home behind.  As he walked into the kitchen, he found a note from Lance saying he had left to do a couple of errands and would be late.  Keith sighed, placing the note back on the island and continued walking to the living room.  It was the one place where there were pictures of the Voltron Force and Allura.  He sat down, turning on the TV.  He was too distracted by the picture that sat on the table, next to the floor lamp.  It was of Allura and himself._Oh, no, no, no, no, no...__When you feel it in your body__You found somebody who makes you change your ways__Like hanging with your crew__Said you act like you're ready__But you don't really know__And everything in your past - you wanna let it go Ever since they had gotten home, he couldn't help but feel the emptiness . . . the void that seemed to disappear when they were back on Arus.  Keith knew it had to deal with what Allura had over him, but he couldn't say rather or not he really felt like this was love.  He never felt love before, but yet, never felt like this with what few girlfriends he did have.__I've been there, done it, humped around__After all that - this is what I found__Nobody wants to be alone__If you're touched by the words in this song__Then baby... Keith picked up the picture of Allura and himself.  It was taking when they had came home from finally destroying Plant Doom.  Lotor was killed in the heat of battle and everyone else was either dead or in custody of the GG.  The entire population of Arus had come to greet the Force and the Princess, which seemed to be a lot at the time, but probably only a couple thousand. Keith studied the look on his own face on the picture.  He had been watching the Princess greet her beloved citizens.  Despite the fact that she had a broken ankle, endless bruises, countless scratches, and dirt and sweat plastered across her face and body, Allura wore one of the biggest grins he ever saw on the petite girl.  Just as he looked away, he caught something in his eyes . . . Something that hinted at something more than just a friendship.__Could it be?  Could Lance really have been right about this? . . . . . __U got, u got it bad__When you're on the phone__Hang up and you call right back__U got, u got it bad__If you miss a day without your friend__Your whole life's off track__You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house__You don't wanna have fun__It's all you think about__U got it bad when you're out with someone__But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else__U got it bad Keith looked away, afraid of what he had just discovered.  His eyes wondered from the TV, to the bookcase, and finally, to the coffee table.  There, rested an opened letter addressed to himself and another letter in Lance's handwriting.  He grabbed the first letter and read.__When you say that you love 'em__And you really know__Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more__Like my money, all my cars__(You can have it all back)__Flowers, cards and candy__(I do it just cause I'm...) Keith froze.  Not only did he just find out about his own feeling about Allura, but Allura also returned the feelings.  His eyes flashed of guilt and yet, hope.  __Wait, why would have this already been opened . . . . Not . . . Not unless Lance had something to do with this . . . __Said I'm fortunate to have you girl__I want you to know__I really adore you__All my people who know what's going on__Look at your mate, help me sing my song__Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl__I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world__Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man__Promise to love you the best I can Keith snatched up the next letter and read it.  It was definitely Lance's handwriting, however close to his own.  Keith's ears fumed with smoke as he finished the letter.  He tried to rationalize this out.  While Lance was quite smart of doing this around his back, Keith couldn't help but think that he should have written it himself, even if he took forever to realize his feelings for her.__Maybe I could go to the post office and tell them the letter should have never been sent.  Keith checked the date.  It was dated a week ago.  __Damn, it's already there.__See I've been there, done it, humped around__After all that - this is what I found__Everyone of y'all are just like me__It's too bad that you can't see__That you got it bad...hey __But I think I'm gonna call Allura.  She deserves at least that much. . . .__U got, u got it bad__When you're on the phone__Hang up and you call right back__U got, u got it bad__If you miss a day without your friend__Your whole life's off track__You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house__You don't wanna have fun__It's all you think about__U got it bad when you're out with someone__But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else__U got it bad When Lance came home from the post office with the mail, he found Keith talking to Allura on the phone.  __Damn! He found the letters! Lance tried to carefully tiptoe around Keith but Keith caught his ankle.  Lance soon found himself being sat on by Keith.  Lance soon found himself listening in on Keith's conversation. "I love you, too, Allura," Lance heard Keith say. __U got, u got it bad__When you're on the phone__Hang up and you call right back__U got, u got it bad__If you miss a day without your friend__Your whole life's off track__You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house__You don't wanna have fun__It's all you think about__U got it bad when you're out with someone__But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else__U got it bad _

Lance smiled his cocky grin.  


End file.
